


Das Weingut in den Marschen

by DieLadi



Series: Adoribull [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Sie haben sich gefunden, der Bulle und Dorian, sie haben ihre Art von Beziehung gefunden. Dorian hat seinen Platz zu des Bullen Füssen gefunden. Der Bulle hat seinen Platz an Dorians Seite gefunden. Und sie haben sich ein Zuhause gefunden: Das Weingut in den freien Marschen.  Doch das friedliche Glück bleibt nicht lange ungestört. (Eine Hundert- Drabble- Geschichte)





	1. Chapter 1

Zufrieden schritt der Bulle den Hauptweg entlang, der zwischen den ausgedehnten Weinbergen entlang zum Haupthaus des Guts führte.  
Die warme Sonne schien aus voller Kraft. Die Blätter der Weinstöcke glänzten im Sonnenschein, die vollen Trauben funkelten.  
Alles wirkte ordentlich und gepflegt. Die Bauern, deren Aufgabe die Pflege der Weinstöcke war, schienen ihre Sache gut gemacht zu haben. Die Augen des Bullen ruhten auf all dem mit großem Wohlgefallen. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Die Weinlese würde zufriedenstellend ausfallen, der Wein sicher gut ausfallen, aber das wichtigste in diesem sonnendurchfluteten Augenblick war:  
Er, der Bulle, war endlich wieder zu Hause.


	2. Chapter 2

Schließlich kam das Haus in Sicht. Das Haus, das ihm und Dorian gehörte.   
Das Haus, das ihnen beiden ein zu Hause geworden war, seit Corypheus besiegt war und die Gefährten sich wieder in alle Winde zerstreut hatten.  
Noch immer residierte der Inquisitor in der Himmelsfeste, mit ihm Leliana, Josephine und Kassandra sowie viele Leute, die während des Krieges ihre Heimat verloren hatten und hier ein neues zu Hause gefunden hatten.  
Doch Varric zum Beispiel war wieder in Kirkwall. Solas... nun, wohin der verschwunden war, wusste niemand.  
Und er und Dorian lebten nun hier, in diesem Weingut in den freien Marschen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nun ja, um genau zu sein: sie trafen hier zusammen, wenn keine ihrer Missionen sie in andere Teile der Welt führten.   
Der Bulle führte noch immer seine Söldnertruppe an, und auch wenn Cremisius, sein Stellvertreter, verdammt gut war, gab es etliche Missionen, die nicht ohne ihn, den Bullen, auskamen.  
Dorian dagegen war des öfteren im Auftrag der Inquisition als Diplomat unterwegs, und es gab genug Dinge zu klären, Vorfälle zu untersuchen, Geschenke zu überreichen, Unterhandlungen zu führen und Verträge zu zeichnen, so dass auch er viel unterwegs war und das Weingut in den freien Marschen viel zu selten aufsuchen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Augen des Bullen glitten suchend über den aus gestampftem Lehm bestehenden Vorplatz.   
Zufrieden lächelte er.   
Dort stand ein Pferd. Dorians Pferd. Noch gesattelt, des Zaumzeugs noch nicht entledigt. Das schwitzende Fell noch nicht mit Stroh abgerieben.  
Festgebunden an einem Pfahl.  
Des Bullen Herz begann zu klopfen, sein verschmutztes und von der Sonne gebräuntes Gesicht begann, ein breites Grinsen zu zeigen.   
Seine Schritte wurden schneller, seine Sehnsucht, in die Stube zu treten, in sein zu Hause, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, mit jedem Schritt.  
Denn er würde nicht alleine auf den Liebsten warten müssen.  
Nein.  
Dorian, sein Dorian war zu Hause.


	5. Chapter 5

Schnell überquerte er den Vorplatz, eilte die hölzerne Veranda hinauf. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt. Er riss sie auf und sah zu seiner größten Freude Dorian, seinen Mann, seinen Gefährten in Sturm und Sonnenschein.  
"Dorian!"  
Der andere wirbelte herum und fiel ihm in die Arme.  
"Mein Bulle!"

Diese ersten Augenblicke des Wiedersehens waren, als würde Kampf und Stress und Sorgen der vergangenen Wochen von ihnen beiden abfallen. Sie spürten, dass es jetzt gut war. Das sie dort waren, wo sie hin gehörten. Beieinander.   
Füreinander.

Zu Hause.  
Dort, wo niemand über sie urteilte, niemand Dinge von ihnen erwartete. Wo sie einfach...


	6. Chapter 6

... sein konnten, wer sie waren. Wie sie waren.

"Dorian, mein liebster. Ich bin so froh, dass du schon hier bist. Dass ich heute Nacht nicht alleine in einem kalten Bett schlafen muss."  
Dorian schniefte nur und der Bulle spürte, dass der kleinere sich mit aller Kraft an ihm festkrallte. Er grinste. Oh ja, er hatte den anderen genau so sehr vermisst.

Als Dorian die Umklammerung ein wenig löste, schniefte er abermals und sagte dann:  
"Es ist gut, bei dir zu sein, Bulle. Lass uns den Schmutz der Straßen loswerden und ein gutes Abendessen zu uns nehmen."  
Der Bulle nickte.


	7. Chapter 7

Er wollte nach den Bediensteten rufen, als es leise an die Tür klopfte.  
Levinas, der Elf der sich um das Haus der beiden kümmerte, ob sie nun zu Hause waren oder nicht, trat ein.  
Er verneigte sich und sagte:  
"Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Badezuber herrichten zu lassen. Es ist alles bereit für ein heißes Bad."   
Er schmunzelte.  
"Zu zweit, wenn Ihr wünscht..."  
Dorian errötete, doch auch er musste schmunzeln. Der Bulle dagegen grinste breit. Levinas war wirklich ein Gewinn für sie.  
Der Elf lächelte noch immer. Er mochte die beiden Hausherren, die immer freundlich zu ihm waren.


	8. Chapter 8

Außerdem bezahlten sie ihn gut für seine Dienste. Ihm und seiner Familie war es noch nie so gut gegangen, und er betrachtete den Tag, als er in die Dienste der beiden trat, als einen Glückstag in seinem Leben.

"Danke, Levinas," sagte nun Dorian. "Wenn du uns danach ein Abendessen herrichten würdest, bitte... Ich würde gerne auf der Veranda speisen und den Abend dort draußen genießen."  
Er schaute zum Bullen.  
"Bist du einverstanden, Amatus?"  
Der Bulle nickte.

Dorian streckte sich und Levinas verneigte sich wieder. "Wie ihr wünscht, Ser."  
Er verließ den Raum und der Bulle zog Dorian wieder an sich.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ob wir ihn wohl irgendwann dazu bringen können, uns mit Namen anzureden und uns als Freude zu betrachten?“ fragte Dorian.   
„Vermutlich nicht,“ sagte der Bulle. „Die Unterdrückung der Elfen durch, nun ja, alle anderen sitzt einfach zu tief. Aber ich glaube, er vertraut uns mehr, als er selber zugeben würde, wenn man ihn fragte.“  
Dorian nickte.  
Dann grinste er. „Ich habe gehört, dass seine Frau ihr erstes Kind erwartet!“  
"Oh," sagte der Bulle. "Dann ist aber die Hütte zu klein, in der die beiden wohnen!"  
"Das liebe ich so an dir,"sagte Dorian, "Du hast einfach den Blick für das wesentliche."


	10. Chapter 10

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und den Bullen zu küssen. Der Kuss, erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher, hielt sie beide eine Weile beschäftigt.  
Dann jedoch schob der Bulle Dorian von sich und fragte:  
"Nur das?"  
Dorian grinste frech.  
"Ja," sagte er. "Nur das."  
"Hey," knurrte der Bulle versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
Dorian quiekte und kicherte.  
Der Bulle ließ sein dröhnendes Lachen ertönen.  
"Frecher Kerl, du!"

Schließlich gingen sie Hand in Hand in die Badestube, wo Levinas bereits saubere Kleidung zurecht gelegt hatte.  
Sie entledigten sich ihrer schmutzigen Sachen, auch darum würde der fleißige Elf sich später kümmern.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Badewasser war warm, genau richtig, und duftete nach diesem wunderbaren Schaum, den Dorian aus Orlais liefern ließ. Er legte Wert auf solche Dinge.   
Der Bulle lehnte sich bequem zurück und genoss das entspannte Gefühl.  
Und er genoss es, Dorian zuzuhören, der von seiner letzten Mission erzählte.  
Er liebte es, wenn sein Kleiner ohne Punkt und Komma redete, Anekdoten zum besten gab, Witze machte, sich aufregte, Geheimnisse andeutete.  
Er liebte es, dass dieser mit allen Wassern gewaschene Diplomat, der mutige und tapfere Kämpfer, der starke, stolze und edle Mann hier bei ihm war und dass er ihm, dem Bullen, gehörte.


	12. Chapter 12

Es war schön, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
Es war schön, ihn hier in der vertrauten Umgebung zu beobachten, ihm zuzuschauen, wie er aufblühte, wie er die Last der Verantwortung, die sonst auf seinen Schultern ruhte, abstreifte.  
Zu sehen, wie er sich hier bei ihm, dem Bullen zu Hause fühlte, in diesem Haus in den Weinbergen, dass durch ihn für den Bullen erst zu einem Zuhause wurde.  
Und auch für Dorian war das hier Zuhause. Auch wenn der Bulle wusste, dass sein Mann noch nicht wirklich hier angekommen war.  
Das würde erst später geschehen.  
Der Bulle ließ ihm die Zeit.


	13. Chapter 13

Später saßen sie auf der Veranda. Levinas hatte ein einfaches, aber doch köstliches Mal aufgetragen. Gebratenes Huhn, geschmortes Gemüse, frisch gebackenes Brot. Es schmeckte großartig, und der köstliche Wein von ihrem eigenen Gut machte die Mahlzeit komplett.  
Jetzt erzählte der Bulle von seinen letzten Reisen, von seinen Kämpfen.  
Dorian hörte zu und kommentierte. Mal witzig, mal scharf, mal erstaunt, immer interessiert.  
Was der Bulle tat und erlebte war ihm wichtig, weil ihm der Bulle selber wichtig war. Um es genau zu sagen: er liebte diesen großen Kerl mit seinen Riesenpranken und seinem vernarbten Gesicht - und seinem Herz aus Gold.


	14. Chapter 14

"Levinas hat sich wieder einmal unser Lob verdient," sagte der Bulle, während er einen letzten abgenagten Hühnerknochen an die Seite legte.  
Dorian nickte.  
"Wir sollten gleich morgen ein paar Arbeiter bestellen, die mit dem Bau eines größeren Häuschens für ihn beginnen. Was meinst du?"  
"Ja," sagte der Bulle. "Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er verlegen sein wird, wenn er davon erfährt, und ablehnen wird. Er könne das nicht annehmen und ähnlicher Unfug. Dabei hat er sich das doch verdient. So gut und zuverlässig, wie er sich hier um alles kümmert. Wir könnten keinem anderen so sehr vertrauen wie ihm!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns mit seiner Frau verbünden," überlegte Dorian. "Ich habe sie kennengelernt. Sie betet ihn an, aber sie ist in mancher Hinsicht praktischer veranlagt als er."  
"Du hast sie getroffen?" fragte der Bulle.  
"Ja," sagte Dorian. "Einige Male sogar. Sie ist ein hübsches Ding, klug und verständig."  
"Du- magst sie?"   
"Ja," sagte Dorian, und doch... ihm war ein eigenartiges Zittern in der Stimme des Bullen aufgefallen.  
Erstaunt schaute er zu seinem Mann.  
Der schaute zur Seite, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Was war hier los?  
Was hatte der Bulle nur?  
Und dann, mit einem Mal, kam Dorian die Erleuchtung:


	16. Chapter 16

Der Bulle war eifersüchtig!  
Du meine Güte.  
Nur ein klein wenig, denn sicher wusste er, dass Dorian ihn liebte und ihm treu war.   
Dorian lächelte. Nun ja, ein bisschen schmeichelte ihm das.  
Er wusste, wie wichtig er dem Bulle war, und ein winziges bisschen Eifersucht war da nur natürlich und irgendwie auch schön.  
Es fühlte sich schön an, geliebt zu werden. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn dem anderen der bloße Gedanke, dem Gefährten könnte jemand anderes gefallen, Sorge bereitete.  
Doch er würde dem Bullen zeigen, dass keinerlei Grund zur Soge bestand. Auch wenn der Qunari das eigentlich längst wusste.


	17. Chapter 17

Sie waren allein. Unbeobachtet.  
Der Vorplatz war leer. Levinas hatte sich in seine Hütte zurückgezogen.  
Die Arbeiter in den Weinbergen hatten Feierabend und waren ebenfalls in ihre Behausungen zurückgekehrt.

Dorian stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum.  
Der Bulle sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Dorian nahm die großen schweren Pranken in seine Hände, sah den Bullen ernsthaft an und sagte:  
"Amatus. Keine Frau, und sei sie noch so klug und schön, könnte mir jemals etwas bedeuten."  
Er neigte sich zu ihm nieder und küsste ihn.  
"Und auch kein anderer Mann. Niemand kann mir sein, was du mir bist, Bulle. Niemals."


	18. Chapter 18

Das Herz des Bullen klopfte schneller.   
Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Dorian so weit war, wirklich zu Hause angekommen war. Mit seinem Herzen, seinem Kopf und seiner Seele.  
Er streichelte mit den Daumen über die Hände des Mannes vor ihm.  
„Ich weiß, Kadan,“ sagte er. „Und ich vertraue dir. Es ist nur... manchmal erscheint es mir wie ein Traum, dass ein Mann wie du sich für einen großen ungeschlachten Stier wie mich entschieden hat.“  
"Nun," sagte Dorian und lachte, "ich mag es eben, wenn mein Mann in der Lage ist, mich zu beschützen."  
Der Bulle schnaubte.


	19. Chapter 19

"Als ob du meinen Schutz benötigst," sagte der Bulle.  
"So wieselflink wie du unter die Feinde fährst, hast du sie schon besiegt, bevor sie noch merken, wie ihnen geschieht. Und für mich bleibt nichts zu tun, als aufzuräumen und dich für dein Geschick zu bewundern."  
Ihre Augen blitzten vor Schalk, und schließlich lachten beide aus vollem Herzen. Denn natürlich hatten beide recht, und doch:  
Der eine war am besten gemeinsam mit dem anderen und jeder von ihnen gab dem anderen Schutz.

Doch... das war nicht, was Dorian meinte.  
Und der Bulle wusste das.  
Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen...


	20. Chapter 20

Und dann war der Augenblick da, von dem der Bulle gewusst hatte, dass er kommen würde. Dorian küsste ihn auf die Stirn, und dann sank er vor ihm auf die Knie.

"Ich gehöre dir, Amatus," sagte er.  
"Bin dein und möchte bei niemandem anders sein. Bin dein und schenke mich dir. Bin dein und gehorche dir. Bin dein und unterwerfe mich dir. Weil ich es will und weil ich dich liebe."  
Der Bulle strich ihm über das Haar.  
"Ich danke dir, Kadan. Mein Mann. Mein wertvollster Besitz. Mein Leben."

Und nun, dachte der Bulle, ist Dorian wahrhaftig zu Hause angekommen.


	21. Chapter 21

Der Bulle liebte es.  
Er liebte es einfach, dass Dorian sich so in seine Hände begab.  
Er liebte es, wie er ihn ansah, den Blick zu ihm hinauf wandte und wie seine Augen funkelten.  
Er liebte es, wie Dorian mit rauer Stimme sagte:   
"Lass mich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dir gehöre. Wie sehr du mir gebietest und ich dir gehorche. Wie sehr ich dich liebe und begehre, Amatus."  
Der Bulle schluckte. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.  
"Dann lass uns in unseren Schlafraum gehen, Kadan. Levinas hat sicher dafür gesorgt, dass auch unser Lager frisch bezogen ist..."


	22. Chapter 22

In der Tat. Die Lager waren frisch bezogen. Duftend und einladend.  
Der Bulle setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und sagte:  
"Zieh dich aus für mich, Dorian. Ich möchte dir zusehen, wie du dich entkleidest."  
Dorian schmunzelte.  
Er wusste, wie sehr der Bulle das mochte... und was er tun musste, um die Lust in ihm anzustacheln.  
Langsam, Stück für Stück entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Langsam, und doch so, als wäre es ganz natürlich, als wäre es nicht, um den Blicken seines Mannes zu gefallen.  
Zufrieden sah er, wie die Zunge des Bullen voller Vorfreude über seine Lippen fuhr.


	23. Chapter 23

Schließlich stand er splitternackt im Raum, streckte sich und sagte:  
"Aaahh, ich bin ein wenig müde. Der Tag war anstrengend. Ich glaube, wenn ich mich jetzt in die weichen Laken kuschele, schlafe ich sofort ein..."  
Der Schalk blitzte aus seinen Augen. Er hatte nicht im geringsten die Absicht, zu schlafen. Nicht jetzt.  
Der Bulle ließ ein laues Knurren hören.  
"Wenn das so ist," sagte er, „dann sollte ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass die weichen Laken vorerst für dich tabu sind..."  
Er deutete auf eine Stelle vor sich auf dem sauber gefegten Boden.  
Dorian grinste und sank auf die Knie.


	24. Chapter 24

Er senkte den Blick und wartete.   
Die Hände des Bullen fuhren über seinen Kopf. Durch sein Haar.  
"Zeig es mir," flüsterte er. "Zeig mir wie sehr du mich begehrst!"  
Dorian rutschte näher an den Bullen heran, und ehe der sichs versah, hatte er seine Hände in den Bund seiner Hose geschoben.  
Er zog sanft daran, doch der Bulle hielt seine Hände fest.  
"Nicht so!"  
Dorian zögerte.   
Doch dann verstand er, was sein Mann von ihm wollte.  
Er rutschte noch näher (er sollte dafür sorgen, dass das Schlafgemach weiche Teppiche bekam...) und begann, die Hose mit seinen Zähnen hinunter zu streifen.


	25. Chapter 25

Das ziemlich beeindruckende Glied des Bullen raubte ihm immer wieder den Atem. Seine Wangen glühten. Er atmete tief durch und begann, sich sanft mit Zähnen und Lippen daran zu schaffen zu machen.  
Das tiefe, verlangende Grollen, was aus der Kehle des Bullen kam, ließ ihn zufrieden grinsen und mit noch mehr Leidenschaft zur Sache gehen.  
Er knabberte, küsste, ließ Zunge und Lippen ihr Werk tun, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Bulle kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Doch er stoppte Dorian, griff in seine Haare und hielt ihn fest.  
"Lass mich dich lieben, Kadan," flüsterte er.


	26. Chapter 26

"Nun, das wird nicht gehen," sagte Dorian schmunzelnd. "Du hast für mich doch das Bett zur Tabuzone erklärt."  
Der Bulle zog fester an Dorians Haaren. Zog in zu sich, beugte sich vor und kuschelte sein Gesicht in das weiche, wohlduftende Haar seines Mannes.  
"Frecher Bursche," knurrte er, "dann werde ich dich am besten direkt hier auf den hölzernen Bodendielen vernaschen..."  
Und er stieß Dorian rückwärts, so dass er auf dem blankgescheuerten Boden zu liegen kam und war in Sekundenschnelle über ihm. Knurrend, animalisch, oh Erbauer, Dorian liebte es.  
"Weiche Teppiche, dringend, nötig..." dachte der Tevinterianer, bevor sein Verstand sich abschaltete.


	27. Chapter 27

Sie liebten sich auf dem blanken Dielenboden.  
Es war geräuschvoll und wild, es war schweißtreibend und gut.  
Dorian würde sicher ein paar blaue Flecken davontragen...  
Die Knie des Bullen würden hinterher protestieren...   
Egal.  
Es war das alles wert.  
Sie liebten sich, und so wie sie damals in der Himmelsfeste ein paar Tauben von ihren angestammten Nistplätzen vertrieben hatten, so waren es hier, mitten in den Weinbergen, die Nachtigallen, Distelfinken und Mönchsgrasmücken, die ob der Geräuschkulisse das Weite suchten und einen Umzug in ruhigere Gegenden erwogen.

Sie liebten sich.  
Und für ein paar Augenblicke vergaßen sie die Welt um sich herum.


	28. Chapter 28

Es blieb nicht bei dieser ersten, leidenschaftlichen Aktion.  
Und es blieb auch nicht beim nackten Dielenboden.  
Für den Rest der Nacht verlagerten sie die gemeinsame Leidenschaft dann doch ins weiche Bett.  
Es spielten ein paar weiche, seidene Tücher dabei eine Rolle, und ein gefesselter Dorian, der es zutiefst genoss, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man Berührungen und Zärtlichkeit geschenkt bekam, ohne selbst etwas davon zurückgeben zu können.   
Nun, so stimmt das ja nicht, er gab dem Bullen einen Menge, und zwar auf seine Weise:  
Die Geräusche der Lust, die Hingabe, die Unterwerfung.  
Das alles war für den Bullen ein Geschenk.


	29. Chapter 29

Es spielten ein paar festere Stricke eine Rolle und ein gefesselter Bulle, für den diese Situation ganz ungewohnt war.   
Der es aber doch genoss, wie sein Kleiner einmal die Oberhand hatte und sich nun, da er die Kontrolle in der Hand hatte, gut und schnell in die Situation fand.  
Wie er den Bullen mit Zärtlichkeit, sanft gehauchten Befehlen, leidenschaftlichen Belohnungen und liebevollen Strafen bedachte.  
Wie er sich voll und ganz hingab, auch jetzt, wo er das Sagen hatte.  
Wie er sich aufbäumte und mit einem Schrei in den Bullen ergoss, der sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
Ja und dann...


	30. Chapter 30

war es wieder Dorian, der in Fesseln lag und dem Bullen schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Und er liebte es...  
Der Bulle ließ ihm die verdiente "Strafe" zukommen, dafür, dass er sich herausgenommen hatte, dem Bullen zu befehlen.  
Es war eine Art der "Bestrafung", die für sie beide äußerst zufriedenstellen endete.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden fielen sie dann in eine erschöpften aber glücklichen Schlaf.  
Der Bulle liebte es, seine Arme um Dorian zu schlingen.  
Dorian liebte es, beschützt von den starken Armen des Geliebten einzuschlafen.

Wärme. Liebe. Nähe. Schutz.  
So hätte es bleiben können.  
Aber es blieb nicht so.

Vishante Kaffas.


	31. Chapter 31

Als die beiden am nächsten Morgen erwachten, war es eigentlich fast schon Mittag. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel.  
Na ja, mach einer solchen Nacht, der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht nach einer wochenlangen Trennung, war das nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.  
Das war wohl auch Levinas klar gewesen, der mit einem leichte Schmunzeln zu ihnen aufblickte, als sie gemeinsam, noch schlaftrunken und ziemlich derangiert in die Küche traten.  
Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die Dorian so zu sehen bekamen. Das Levinas dazugehörte, zeigte, wie sehr seine beiden Dienstherren, besonders aber Dorian, ihm vertrauten. Er war sich dieser Ehre durchaus bewusst.


	32. Chapter 32

"Guten Morgen," sagte er.  
Er hatte ein Frühstück gerichtet, und stellte nun noch einen Krug frische Milch auf den Tisch.   
Es gab frisch gebackenes Brot, Trauben, Käse, Honig. Einfach, aber wieder überaus köstlich. Das Brot duftete, der Honig glänzte golden, die Trauben strotzten vor Saft.  
"Danke, Levinas," sagte Dorian freundlich.  
"Gerne, Ser," sagte er und goss Milch in zwei Becher.

"Levinas," sagte der Bulle. "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
"Ja?" sagte der Elf und sah fragend von einem zum anderen.  
"Wir brauchen ein paar Handwerker. Gute Bauleute, die in der Lage sind, ein Haus gut, schnell und solide zu errichten."


	33. Chapter 33

Der Elf nickte.

"Um genau zu sein," sagte der Bulle, "müssen sie ein altes Haus renovieren und einen neuen, größeren Flügel anbauen. Und das zuverlässig. Kannst du uns ein paar Leute empfehlen, und auch jemanden, der die Leitung der ganzen Aktion übernehmen kann?"

Levinas war sichtlich erstaunt.

"Ja, natürlich," sagte er. "Wenn es möglich ist, bis zum Ende der Weinlese zu warten. Dann sind die Männer aus dem nahegelegenen Dorf dankbar, andere Arbeit zu haben und sich ihr Brot verdienen zu können. Und ich weiß, wer von ihnen gut und ehrlich an so etwas arbeiten würde."

Sein Blick glitt umher.


	34. Chapter 34

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, und Euch die Leute vorstellen," sagte er. "Aber, erlaubt mir die Frage, Sers... das Haus ist doch erst vor kurzem erst umgebaut worden..."

Dorian kicherte.  
"Nun, Levinas," sagte der Bulle, "es geht auch nicht um das hier. Es geht um dein Haus."  
Der Elf schnappte nach Luft.  
"Aber... Sers... ihr bezahlt mich gut, aber so einen Umbau... das kann ich nicht..."  
"Beim Erbauer, Levinas, den Umbau bezahlen wir. Wir wissen, dass deine Frau ein Kind bekommt und da reicht der Platz bei euch nicht."  
Der Elf machte große Augen, dann setzte er an, zu protestieren.


	35. Chapter 35

Dorian jedoch schnitt ihm mit einer herrischen Geste das Wort ab.  
Dorian konnte, wenn es darauf ankam, eine Autorität versprühen, die andere regelrecht in die Knie zwang. Eine Art eiskalten Charme, eine verdiente Arroganz. Eine Kraft, der kaum jemand etwas entgegen zusetzen hatte.  
So auch jetzt, als er sich vor Levinas aufbaute und ihm entgegenschmetterte:  
"Wage es nicht, deinen Dienstherren zu widersprechen!"

Im nächsten Moment, als der Elf ihn völlig sprachlos und mit offenem Munde anstarrte, verwandelte sich dieser Dorian, Erbe des Hauses Pavus, Anwärter auf den Sitz im Magisterium von Tevinter, wieder zurück in den freundlichen und warmherzigen Dorian.


	36. Chapter 36

"Levinas," sagte er nun. "Du bist nicht einfach nur ein Dienstbote für uns. Du bist ein Freund. Du tust so viel für uns. Hegst und pflegst das Haus, kümmerst dich um uns, wenn wir hier sind. Sorgst dafür, dass auf dem Gut alles läuft. Lass es uns dir vergelten, so gut wir können. Bitte."  
Levinas schluckte. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals.  
"Ich... Danke..." krächzte er.  
"Danke, Ser."

"Und, Levinas," für Dorian fort, "ich heiße Dorian. Freunde reden sich nicht mit 'Ser' an, sondern mit ihrem Namen, meinst du nicht?"  
"Vielen Dank... Dorian. Vielen Dank... Bulle," sagte der Elf schüchtern lächelnd.


	37. Chapter 37

Als Levinas gegangen war, um seiner Frau die guten Neuigkeiten zu bringen, setzte der Bulle sich an den kleinen Tisch. Dorian wollte sich gerade auf den zweiten Stuhl niederlassen, als er vom Bullen ein scharfes "Nein!" zu hören bekam.  
Er sah zu seinem Mann.  
Der Bulle lächelte und seine Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen.  
"Nein," sagte er nun sanfter.  
"Bitte hole ein Kissen aus der Truhe, Kadan. Ich möchte dich hier zu meinen Füssen haben."  
Dorian lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.   
Er tat wie geheißen und schon kurz darauf kniete er auf dem Kissen direkt neben dem Bullen.


	38. Chapter 38

Er bekam sein Frühstück direkt aus den Händen seines Geliebten.   
Der Bulle brach kleine Stücke von dem knusprigen Brot ab, bestrich es mit Honig oder Käse und reichte es Dorian. Der nahm es mit seinen Lippen entgegen und schleckte liebevoll und sorgfältig die Krümel von des Bullen Fingern. Das tat er mit einer solche Genauigkeit und Hingabe, dass der Bulle recht bald schon einen ganz anderen Hunger als den nach Brot und Käse verspürte.   
Doch zuerst einmal nahm er sich Zeit, Dorian in aller Seelenruhe sein Frühstück verzehren zu lassen. Und während er selber sich auch mit den Köstlichkeiten stärkte...


	39. Chapter 39

schaute er seinem knienden Manne zu und bewunderte den Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Dorians Augen blitzten vergnügt.   
Sein Lächeln hätte Wände einreißen können.  
Seine kleine geschickte Zunge nahm sich des Bullen Finger an, als wären sie etwas ganz anderes... Der Bulle errötete bei dem Gedanken und musste über sich selber schmunzeln.   
Er benahm sich ja schlimmer als ein halbwüchsiger Qunari, der einen Abend lang den wachenden Augen der Tamassran entschlüpft, um der ewigen lästigen Selbstkontrolle für ein paar Stunden zu entsagen und den Trieben freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Nun, wie sollte er auch nicht, schließlich war Dorian einfach umwerfend.


	40. Chapter 40

Irgendwann waren sie beide gesättigt, und der Bulle zog nun Dorian zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie küssten sich, und der kleinere schmeckte nach süßem Honig... mmmh, da begann die Fantasie des Bullen zu blühen. Mit Dorian und Honig ließe sich sicher noch das ein oder andere anfangen...  
Er schloss die Augen und küsste weiter, gierig, intensiv, liebevoll. Er spürte wie der Körper des Mannes, der sein eigen war, sich an ihn presste, wie seine Hände sich in des Bullen Oberarme krallten, wie sein Atem schwerer wurde, seine Wangen heißer.  
Doch bevor sie sich ineinander verlieren konnten, ertönten eilige Schritte.


	41. Chapter 41

Eilige Schritte, des Öffnen der Haustür, dann ein energisches Klopfen an der Küchentür.  
"Dorian?" Es war Levinas.  
"Bulle?... Ich muss stören, es ist wichtig!"  
Sie hatten gerade noch Zeit, auseinander zu fahren, bevor der Elf die Tür aufriss und eintrat.  
Er bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.  
"Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht bekommen. Ein guter Freund aus dem Dorf hat einen Raben gesandt."  
Er schien wirklich besorgt.  
"Vom Dorf her nähern sich Reiter. Bewaffnete Reiter. Sie haben sich nach dem Weg zum Weingut erkundigt. Sie werden in ungefähr einer halben Stunde hier sein.“


	42. Chapter 42

"Reiter?" fragte Dorian mit großen Augen, während seine Hand noch immer in der Pranke des Bullen lag.  
"Wie sehen sie aus?"   
Levinas ließ den Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen und wieder zurück.  
Dann antwortete er:  
"Ein edler Herr ist es, und fünf Bewaffnete zu seinem Schutze. Und..."  
Er schluckte und fuhr fort,  
"... sie tragen die Kleidung Tevinters."

Dorian zucke zusammen und der Bulle gab einen Brummlaut von sich.  
Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie wie erstarrt. Dann sagte Dorian:   
"Ich müsste mich schon schwer täuschen, wenn das nicht ein Bote meines Vaters ist."  
Er schauderte. Ihm war nicht wohl.


	43. Chapter 43

Aber schließlich siegte der Diplomat, der auf dem politischen Parkett erfahrene Unterhändler in ihm.  
Es war an ihm, zu handeln.

"Gut," sagte er an Levinas gewandt.  
"Viele unserer Leute haben aus den Kriegstagen noch ihre Rüstungen und Schwerter. Sorge dafür, dass fünf von ihnen, gerüstet und hergerichtet, mit unseren besten Pferden versehen den Besuchern entgegen reiten. Sie sollen Sie am Rande unseres Weinguts empfangen und in allen Ehern zum Hause geleitet werden."  
Levinas nickte. "Gut."  
"Und dann lass den Hof kehren und die Terrasse herrichten. Ein Tisch, gedeckt für uns und unsere Gäste und mit den besten Speisen und Getränken."


	44. Chapter 44

Levinas verneigte sich leicht und eilte davon. Er würde sich zuverlässig um alles kümmern.  
Nun wandte sich Dorian an den Bullen.  
"Komm," sagte er. "Wir beide sollten uns nun auch kleiden und vorbereiten. Das beste, was wir zu bieten haben."  
Der Bulle nickte. So sehr er sonst auch der dominantere in ihrer Beziehung war. In solchen Augenblicken überließ er Dorian die Zügel, denn dieser hatte, was diese Dinge betraf, einfach deutlich mehr Geschick. Des Bullen Welt war einfacher: Man war Freund oder Feind. Man kämpfte, verlor dabei oder siegte. Man tat Gutes oder Schlechtes. Das feine Spiel der Intrigen jedoch...


	45. Chapter 45

...das am Hofe von Orlais, auf dem Landthing von Ferelden oder eben in den adligen Häusern Tevinters gespielt wurde, war etwas, mit dem er nichts anfangen konnte.

Etwa eine Stunde später war alles gerichtet.   
Der Tisch auf der Sonnenterrasse war aufs beste hergerichtet. Dort warteten Käse, Trauben, Schinken und frisches Brot. Über einem Grillfeuer im Hofe brieten Hühner und Tauben. Ein Fass des besten Weines war geöffnet worden und das Traubenblut funkelte nun in kunstfertig gearbeiteten Karaffen.

Die gerüsteten Leute waren unterwegs, die Besucher zu empfangen.

Und Dorian und der Bulle waren mit ihrer besten Kleidung angetan und warteten unruhig.


	46. Chapter 46

Der Bulle ließ seinen Blick wohlgefällig über die edel gekleidete Gestalt seines Mannes gleiten. Im Vergleich dazu sah er selber eher einfach aus, auch wenn er seine lederne Augenklappe und auch sein Lederharness auf Hochglanz poliert hatte. Ebenso die Stiefel, den Gürtel und den Dolch, den er trug.  
"Hab keine Sorge," sagte er sanft und leise zu dem Magier, der unruhig und nervös an seiner Seite stand.  
"Ich bin bei dir. Ich halte und schütze dich, was auch immer kommen mag."  
Dorian spürte, wie die tiefe, warme Stimme des Bullen ihn beruhigte.  
"Danke," sagte er und lehnte sich an ihn.


	47. Chapter 47

Als die Reiter schließlich in den Hof einritten, war von Dorians Sorge und Unsicherheit nichts mehr zu spüren. Stolz und gerade stand er neben dem Bullen, der einen Schritt in den Hintergrund getreten war, um Dorian zu unterstützen, ihm aber auch die Bühne zu überlassen.

Der hatte den Mann, der auf einem edlen Pferd in Begleitung seiner schwer bewaffneten Reiter eingetroffen war, sofort erkannt.

„Magister Lucianus,“ sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Tief genug, um nicht als unhöflich zu gelten, doch nur so tief, wie es unbedingt nötig war, um klarzumachen, dass er sich als dem anderen gleichgestellt betrachtete.


	48. Chapter 48

"Dorian, Erbe des Hauses Pavus, Anwärter auf einen Sitz im Magisterium."  
Der andere hatte sich aus dem Sattel geschwungen und stand Dorian nun gegenüber, ebenfalls eine Verbeugung andeutend, die gerade noch so den Geboten der Höflichkeit genügte.

"Welch hohe Ehre," sagte Dorian, "und welch außerordentliches Vergnügen, Euch auf unserem bescheidenen Landgut begrüßen zu dürfen."  
"Es ist auch mir Ehre und Vergnügen, Dorian Pavus. Doch zugleich ist es mir auch Pflicht, da ich als Bote unterwegs bin."

Ein sanfter Druck von des Bullen Hand auf Dorians Rücken gab letzterem Kraft und Selbstsicherheit.  
Voller Grazie machte er eine einladende Geste und sprach:


	49. Chapter 49

"Ich bin sicher, Lucianus, dass euer Anliegen von hoher Wichtigkeit ist, hättet Ihr doch sonst kaum die lange Reise auf euch genommen. Doch kann es sicher kaum von solcher Dringlichkeit sein, dass ihr nach den Beschwerlichkeiten des Weges die Annehmlichkeit eines guten Mahls ablehnen werdet, nicht wahr?"

Ein solches Angebot abzulehnen hätte jedes Gebot der Höflichkeit gebrochen. also stimmte der Magister zu und bedankte sich. Dorian nickte und sagte:  
"Nun, dann bitte ich Euch und Eure Begleiter hier am Tische Platz zu nehmen."

De Magister riss die Augen auf.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Soldaten beim Gesinde versorgt würden.


	50. Chapter 50

So wäre es in Tevinter üblich gewesen. Dorian war das klar, er hatte sich jedoch bewusst für den anderen Weg entschieden. Er hatte damit den Magister auf seinen Platz verwiesen.  
Er war ein ein geehrter Gast, so wie man jeden ehrt, der um Gastfreundschaft ersucht. Er wurde bestens bewirtet und saß am Tisch mit den Hausherren.  
Doch darüber hinaus war er nichts besonderes, hatte keinen Sonderstellung inne. Man stellte ihn so auf eine Stufe mit seinen Begleitern. Geschätzt, geehrt, doch nicht anders als die anderen Gäste auch.

Ein geschickter Schachzug von Dorian, dachte der Bulle, und bewunderte seinen Mann.


	51. Chapter 51

Es war Dorian wichtig, von vorne herein klarzumachen, dass ein Bote seines Vaters keine Macht über ihn hatte. Und somit auch sein Vater keine Macht über ihn hatte.  
Natürlich würde er sich die Botschaft ruhig anhören.  
Und was immer es sei, sein weiteres Handeln entscheiden.  
Aber das war der Punkt.  
Er würde entscheiden. Mit Hilfe seines Mannes und dessen Rat und Unterstürzung, sicher.   
Aber er würde sich nichts durch seinen Vater vorschreiben lassen. Sich nicht unter Druck setzen lassen.  
Das hatte der Vater einmal zu oft getan, und das war nun, seit er seinen Platz im Leben gefunden hatte, vorbei.


	52. Chapter 52

Sie speisten.  
Das Essen war einfach, aber vorzüglich und Lucianus sparte nicht mit Lob. Auch wenn man ihm anmerkte, dass es ihm gegen den Strich ging, gemeinsam mit den bewaffneten Begleitern an einem Tisch zu sitzen.  
Man sah es seinen Augen regelrecht an, dass er es den primitiven Sitten Fereldens zugute hielt. Das Landvolk hier hatte eben keinen Stil, alles war so unerträglich simpel.

Dorians Augen dagegen blitzten.  
Alles in ihm drängte, zu wissen, mit welcher Botschaft Lucianus gekommen war. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte sich nicht zu frühzeitig aus der Deckung begeben, daher wartete er einfach ab.


	53. Chapter 53

Schließlich wurde abgetragen und Levinas hatte wie immer dafür gesorgt, dass alles reibungslos lief.  
Schweigen breitete sich aus am Tische.  
Also wandte sich Dorian an Levinas.  
"Mein Freund," sagte er betont und sah genau, wie Lucianus' Lächeln etwas verrutschte, "Mein Freund, bist du so gut, den Begleitern des Magister ihre Schlafstätten zu zeigen? Ich denke wir haben hier Dinge zu besprechen, die nicht für aller Ohren bestimmt sind..."  
Levinas verbeugte sich kurz und machte sich mit den Männern auf den Weg. Die Pferde waren längst versorgt, und nun würden auch die Männer Gelegenheit bekommen, sich zu wachen und sich auszuruhen.


	54. Chapter 54

"Nun," sagte Dorian schließlich, als sie nur noch zu dritt am Tische saßen, "nachdem Ihr Euch gestärkt habt, verehrter Lucianus, seid Ihr sicher so gut, uns den Zweck Eures Besuches mitzuteilen?"  
Lucianus` Blick glitt zu dem Bullen.  
"Seid Ihr Sicher, Dorian, dass Euer... Freund... das Gespräch mit anhören sollte?"  
"Mein MANN," sagte Dorian nonchalant, "wird selbstverständlich mit anhören, was Ihr mir zu sagen habt."  
Erneut geriet das Lächeln des Magister ein wenig schief.  
Doch er behielt die Contenance und begann zu sprechen.

"Dorian, Eurem Vater geht es gesundheitlich nicht gut. Er..." er senkte die Stimme ein wenig, "liegt im Sterben."


	55. Chapter 55

Man hörte Dorian nach Luft schnappen.   
Der Bulle legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. 

"Was... was bedeutet das?" fragte Dorian mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Nun," sagte Lucius, und zu seiner Ehre sei gesagt, dass auch ihn das ganz offensichtlich mitnahm, denn er war ein alter Freund Magister Pavus', "eine Krankheit liegt in seinen Eingeweiden, die auch die besten Heiler nicht besiegen können, und glaubt mir, Dorian, es gibt nichts, was nicht versucht worden ist. Doch wenn der Erbauer das Ende eines Menschenlebens festgesetzt hat, dann gibt es nichts, was man dagegen tun kann. Seinem Schicksal entrinnt niemand."


	56. Chapter 56

Immer noch zitterte Dorians Stimme, als er sagte:  
"Wie... wie lange geben ihm die Heiler noch Zeit?"  
"Zwei Monde, vielleicht drei..." sagte Lucianus. "Ihr seht also, Dorian, es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass ihr heimkehrt. Und so bald wie möglich aufbrecht. Lasst Reisegepäck richten, bestellt Euer Haus udn dann können wir uns morgen schon auf den Weg machen."  
"Seit Ihr sicher," sagte Dorian, "dass der Vater mich sehen will? Dass er mich zu sich lassen wird, damit ich in seinen letzten Wochen bei ihm sein kann?"  
Lucianus hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, Ihr versteht nicht, warum es geht."


	57. Chapter 57

"Was meint ihr?" fragte Dorian.  
"Es ist Eure Aufgabe als sein Erbe und Nachfolger," sagte Lucianus, "ihm die letzten Ehren zu erweisen..."

Dorian nickte. "Selbstverständlich."

"... und anschliessend den Sitz des Hauses Pavus im Magisterium von Tevinter einzunehmen. Dorian, da der derzeitige Archon von Tevinter keine Erben hat, ist es das Haus Pavus, das den nächsten Archon stellen wird. Natürlich muss er offiziell gewählt werden, aber Ihr wisst nur zu gut, dass das nur Scharade ist und die Abfolge der mächtigen Häuser des Reiches, die den Archon stellen, im Vorhinein feststeht. Dorian, es ist an Euch, über Tevinter zu herrschen!"


	58. Chapter 58

Dorian saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich darüber klar sein müssen.  
Aber...  
Er hatte über diese Dinge einfach nicht nachgedacht und war nun völlig überrumpelt. Er, der gewitzte Diplomat, fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick außerstande etwas zu sagen.

Der Bulle räusperte sich.  
"Lucianus," sagte er und ignorierte, dass der andere ihn anschaute wie ein lästiges Insekt, "Dies alles kommt für meinen Mann überraschend. Dinge müssen bedacht, wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Man wird euch nun euer Quartier zeigen. Ich bitte Euch nun zurückzuziehen."


	59. Chapter 59

Lucianus warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. Er holte Luft, als wollte er etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich jedoch anders.  
Statt dessen sagte er:  
"Ich Danke Euch, verehrter... Bulle. Ich wäre dankbar, mich ausruhen zu können. Die Reise war anstrengend, und die Heimreise lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und wird ebenso anstrengend werden. Daher kann ich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gut gebrauchen und Ihr, Dorian, solltet ebenfalls versuchen, Euch auszuruhen, um Kräfte zu sammeln. Und..."  
Er sah Dorian mit einem traurigen Blick an,   
"... ich möchte Euch mein Mitgefühl ausdrücken. Euren Vater zu verlieren, wird ein großer Verlust sein."


	60. Chapter 60

"Ich danke Euch," sagte Dorian, und er merkte, wie ihm die Sorge die Kehle zuschnürte.  
Er rief Levinas, der den Magister zu seinem Nachtquartier begleitete, und kaum, dass er mit dem Bullen allein im Raume war, stützte er den Kopf auf die Hände und seufzte tief.  
Das alles war wie ein Sturm über ihn herein gebrochen.

Er spürte die Hand des Bullen, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag.  
"Komm," sagte sein Gatte.  
"Lass uns in unser Schlafgemach zurückziehen. Dann reden wir über alles."  
Dorian nickte. Seine Augen brannten. Er stand auf und ließ sich vom Bullen ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer führen.


	61. Chapter 61

Er saß auf dem Bett und hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Hilflos, gedankenverloren.  
Seine Augen brannten, doch dann, in der Abgeschiedenheit dieses privaten geschützten Raumes begannen die Tränen zu laufen.

Er hatte sich nicht mit dem Vater verstanden.  
Der hatte in nicht genommen, wie er war, hatte nicht akzeptiert, dass er, Dorian, die Gesellschaft von Männern vorzog.   
Sie hatten sich angeschrien.   
Der Vater hatte ihm Verachtung und Abscheu entgegengebracht.  
Er hatte Wut und Zorn für den Vater empfunden, ja sogar Hass...  
Und doch...  
Und doch, es war sein Vater, und trotz allem hatte Dorian ihn von Herzen geliebt.


	62. Chapter 62

Die Tränen liefen und Dorian begann zu schluchzen. Er ließ all den Kummer aus sich heraus. Die Wut. Die Trauer um die verlorenen Jahre, die sie in einer guten, respektvollen Vater- Sohn- Beziehung hätten verbringen können und es nicht getan hatten.

Er bereute es nicht, dass er gegangen war, alles hinter sich gelassen hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu Leben und seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Immerhin hatte ihm das die Freiheit und die große Liebe seines Lebens gebracht. Neue Freunde, ein zu Hause und... etwas, auf das er stolz sein konnte.  
Und dennoch.  
In diesem Augenblick trauerte er zutiefst.


	63. Chapter 63

Doch er besiegte die Tränen. 

Der Bulle hatte ihn die ganze Zeit gehalten und geschwiegen. Er wusste, das Dorian diese Zeit brauchte.   
Und nun, da der sich langsam beruhigte, reichte er ihm ein leinenes Taschentuch.  
Dorian wischte sich das verweinte Gesicht ab und schnäuzte sich.  
Dann sah er seinen Mann an und sagte leise:  
"Danke. Für alles. Dass du einfach da bist."  
"Immer," sagte der Bulle und küsste ihn sanft.

Sie schwiegen.  
Dann sagte der Bulle:  
"Wir sollten reden. Du musst Entscheidungen treffen."  
Dorian nickte.  
"Ja, das muss ich wohl. Und wieder einmal in meinem Leben wird es nicht leicht."


	64. Chapter 64

"Werde ich nach Tevinter gehen?" fragte Dorian halb den Bullen und halb sich selbst.  
"Die Antwort ist ja," fuhr er dann fort und der Bulle nickte.  
"Ich muss den Vater noch einmal sehen. Vielleicht... können wir uns aussöhnen..."  
Er schluckte und drängte die Tränen, die ihn schon wieder überwältigen wollte, mit Macht zurück.  
"Ich will in seinen letzten Stunden für ihn da sein. Ich muss für sein Begräbnis sorgen... Ich bin es ihm schuldig, ihn in allen Ehren dem Erbauer zu übergeben."  
Wieder nickte der Bulle.  
Wieder schwieg Dorian.  
Denn die viel schwerere Entscheidung war, was würde er anschließend tun?


	65. Chapter 65

"Du wirst gehen," sagte der Bulle. "Aber... was wird dann? Wirst du wiederkehren oder wirst du bleiben?"  
Dorian sah ihn mit großen bittenden Augen an.

"Oh Nein," sagte der Bulle.   
"Ich kann und werde diese Entscheidung nicht für dich treffen. Diesmal nicht. Sie ist zu wichtig, die Konsequenzen zu weitreichend. Ich werde dich unterstützen, bei allem was du tust. Aber du musst selber entscheiden."

"Was würdest du denn wollen?" fragte Dorian.  
"Ich würde wollen, dass du zu mir zurück kehrst, denn ich liebe dich und brauche dich," sagte der Bulle.  
"Das ist mein ehrlicher Wunsch. Doch, Dorian, mein lieber Mann,..."


	66. Chapter 66

"... Es geht hier nicht um mich."  
Der Bulle nahm Dorians Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihn streng, aber liebevoll an.  
"Es geht hier um so viel mehr. Du musst es entscheiden. Du kannst- du sollst über Tevinter herrschen. Und du musst entscheiden, ob es das ist, was du willst."

"Was ich will ist, bei dir sein," sagte Dorian. "Die Herrschaft bedeutet mit nichts. Viel lieber möchte ich bleiben, mit dir Wein anbauen, hin und wieder eine diplomatische Mission im Auftrag der Inquisition ausführen... und vielleicht..."

'Familie gründen,' dachte er, doch um das auszusprechen war nicht der rechte Moment.


	67. Chapter 67

"Doch es geht um viel mehr. Es geht nicht nur darum was ich will. Ich fühle mich zwar nicht unbedingt meinem Land verpflichtet... ich bin mit manchem nicht einverstandenen, was in Tevinter geschieht. Aber..."  
Seine Stimme wurde rau und angestrengt, als würde jemand just in diesem Augenblick schwere Lasten auf eine Schultern laden.   
"Wenn ich tatsächlich der Archon von Tevinter wäre, dann könnte ich Dinge bewirken. Könnte Veränderungen herbeiführen. Veränderungen zum Guten."

Der Bulle nickte wiederum.  
Sein Herz war schwer, denn er ahnte, dass die kleine Blase des zufriedenen Glücks, die er mit Dorian bewohnt hatte, zerplatzen und vergehen würde.


	68. Chapter 68

"Natürlich wird vom Archon erwartet, dass er die Interessen der großen und mächtigen Familien Tevinters vertritt. Er ist selber einer von ihnen und wird nichts tun, was ihnen schadet oder auch nur ein klein wenig Komfort missen lässt. So war es immer und niemand kann sich vorstellen, dass es je anders sein kann."  
Dorian lächelte.  
"Doch das steht nirgends geschrieben und praktisch gesehen liegt die Macht der Entscheidung, die wahre Herrschaft wirklich und wahrhaftig in den Händen des Archon. Es wäre nicht einfach, Veränderungen durchzusetzen, natürlich nicht, man stieße dabei sicher auf jedem Menge Widerstand von Seiten der mächtigen Familien..."


	69. Chapter 69

"Doch letzten Endes können sie gegen den Willen des Archon nichts ausrichten und so wäre es möglich, Dinge zu verändern. Ich könnte dafür sorgen... das es den Sklaven im Lande besser geht... oder vielleicht..." Dorians Stimme zitterte, "... die Sklaverei ganz abschaffen..."

"Glaubst du denn, dass du wirklich zum Archon gemacht wirst? Immerhin," sagte der Bulle vorsichtig, " bist du eine Art verlorener Sohn, der Tevinter bewusst den Rücken gekehrt hat, und der sich hier, in Ferelden, einem politisch religiösen Kult angeschlossen hat, der von einem Emporkömmling angeführt wird... So sieht man das in Tevinter, das hast du selbst gesagt.,.."


	70. Chapter 70

"Das ist nicht allgemein bekannt," sagte Dorian.  
"Mein Vater musste den Ruf des Hauses Pavus wahren. Er hat verbreiten lassen, ich wäre in seinem Auftrag hier, mit seiner Unterstützung. Ich wäre quasi Tevinters Kontaktmann zur Inquisition, und da er wie gesagt zu einer der wichtigsten Familien im Reich gehört, hat niemand das in Frage gestellt. Nur wenige wissen um die wahren Umstände meines Hierseins: Vater, Mutter und Lucianus, der ein guter Freund meines Vaters ist."

Der Bulle nickte. Er war sich darüber im klaren,dass Dorian seine Entscheidung längst getroffen hatte und nur noch etwas Zeit brauchte, um es sich einzugestehen.


	71. Chapter 71

Wieder sah Dorian ihn mit bittenden Augen an.  
Wieder schüttelte der Bulle den Kopf.  
So sehr er glaubte zu wissen, was Dorians Wille, Dorians Entscheidung war: diesmal konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Dorian musste es ganz allein mit sich ausfechten und aussprechen, was er zu tun beabsichtigte.

"Ich... muss in Tevinter bleiben. Ich muss die Macht die ich haben werde, nutzen, um Gutes zu bewirken. Ich könnte mich selbst nicht mehr achten, wenn ich diese Chance verstreichen lassen würde, die für so viele Menschen, Elfen und andere Wesen Hoffnung mit sich bringt, nur um meinen eigenen kleinen selbstsüchtigen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben.“


	72. Chapter 72

Der Bulle nickte. Er schloss seine starken Arme um seinen Mann. Sein Herz schmerzte. Eine Trennung von Dorian, auch wenn es nicht für immer sein würde, jedenfalls hoffte er das, würde furchtbar wehtun. Er liebte den Kleinen mehr, als er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war.  
Und dennoch.  
Er würde ihn nicht zurückhalten.  
Er würde ihn unterstützen und ja, er war sehr stolz auf ihn. 

"Ja," sagte er, "Du hast recht. Du musst gehen und du musst dort bleiben. Du bist es deiner Selbstachtung schuldig und ich bin sicher, dass du vieles Gutes bewirken wirst und vielen Verzweifelten Hoffnung schenken wirst."


	73. Chapter 73

„Ich... könnte mit dir kommen,“ sagte der Bulle.  
„Nein!“ Dorians Antwort war beinahe entsetzt. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Du, als Qunari, inmitten Tevinters. Nein. Ich liebe dich und werde dich vermissen, es wir mich beinahe umbringen dich nicht bei mir zu haben; aber ich werde dich nicht in eine solche Gefahr bringen! Gerade weil ich dich liebe, kommt das nicht in Frage!"

Der Bulle nickte langsam.  
"Ich fürchte du hast recht. Es wäre gefährlich für mich. Und die Angst um mich würde dich von deinen Aufgaben ablenken und somit auch dich in Gefahr bringen."  
Seufzend küsste er seinen Mann.


	74. Chapter 74

"Mein Geliebter," sagte der Bulle. "Ich möchte diese Nacht nutzen. Dir all meine Liebe, all meine Kraft mit auf den Weg geben. Daher..."   
Seine Stimme glitt von diesem sanften und liebevollen Ton in einen immer noch liebevollen, aber befehlenden Ton hinüber.  
"Zieh dich aus, Kadan. Entkleide dich, und dann warte hier auf mich. Kniend, wie es sich für dich gehört."

Und Funkeln blitzte in Dorians Augen auf.  
"Ich werde auf Platinus reiten," sagte er, "dem treuen und überaus ruhigen Pferd. Also wird es mir möglich sein, im Sattel ein wenig zu schlafen. Lass uns daher die Nacht nutzen, mein Gebieter."


	75. Chapter 75

Schmunzelnd verließ der Bulle den Raum, um Levinas zu suchen, und ihn zu bitten, das Pferd am Morgen vorzubereiten und sich um Dorians Gepäck zu kümmern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass der Rechtskundige aus dem Dorfe am Morgen käme und einige Unterlagen vorbereitete, Vollmachten und dergleichen, die Dorian unterzeichnen sollte. Damit in seiner Abwesenheit hier auf dem Weingut alles weiter seinen Gang gehe konnte.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer trat, wurde er mit dem Anblick des knienden, nackten Dorian belohnt, dessen Sehnsucht nach ihm, dem Bullen, deutlich zu erkennen war.   
Sanft strich er Dorian durch das Haar.  
"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er.


	76. Chapter 76

Kurze Zeit später lag Dorian vor ihm auf dem Bett. Er hatte die Beine weit gespreizt, die Arme noch oben gestreckt und hielt sich am Kopfteil des Bettes fest.  
Er war schweißbedeckt und stöhnte leise, während des Bullen Lippen seinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen bedeckten, des Bullen Zähne sanft an ihm knabberten, des Bullen Hände ihn berührten.  
Er ließ das Bett los und seine Hände fuhren über des Bullen Hörner.  
Ein Scharfes "Nein!" brachte ihn dazu, die ihm befohlene Position wieder einzunehmen.  
"Gehorche mir," knurrte der Bulle, und Dorian stöhnte erneut: Heute Nacht sollte er des Bullen ganze Verehrung spüren.


	77. Chapter 77

Und er gehorchte.  
Er nahm, was der Bulle ihm zu geben wünschte.  
Er fühlte sich überwältigt von der Liebe seines Gatten.   
Er fühlte jeden einzelnen Atemzug auf einer Haut, jedes Streicheln, jeden Liebesschmerz, als wäre es das allerletzte Mal...  
Und niemand von ihnen wusste, ob es das nicht auch sein würde. Denn... was würde die Zukunft bringen? Welche Gefahren würden sich auftun, welche Feinde ihm in böser Absicht in den Weg treten oder ihm heimlich auflauern?  
Sie konnten es nicht vorhersehen und auch wenn keiner von beiden es aussprach: Sie hatten Angst, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein würde.


	78. Chapter 78

Das erste Licht des frühen Morgens brachte ihnen einen erschöpften, befriedigten und doch unruhigen Schlaf.  
Befriedigt, da sie sich beide Zärtlichkeit, tiefe Verbundenheit und eine Reihe von eindrucksvollen Orgasmen geschenkt.

Unruhig, weil sie beide den Morgen fürchteten.   
Den Morgen, der sich für eine unbestimmte Zeit auseinanderreißen würde und der ihnen kein Versprechen würde geben können auf eine glückliche Wiedervereinigung.  
Der sie in harte Zeiten voller Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht entlassen würde.

Und doch.   
Sie hatten keine Wahl, den es gibt nun einmal Zeiten im Leben, wo man einfach tun muss, was zu tun ist und persönliche Befindlichkeiten keine Rolle spielen dürfen.


	79. Chapter 79

Levinas weckte sie, als schon der helle Tag angebrochen war. Er hatte den großen Tisch auf der Terrasse mit einem üppigen Frühstück gedeckt. Lucianus und seine Begleiter waren auch schon dort versammelt. Als Levinas sich zurück ziehen wollte, hielt Dorian ihn zurück. "Bleib Freund," sagte er. Und so frühstückte Levinas mit ihnen.

Der Vormittag ging dahin mit Vorbereitungen. Der Rechtskundige war da, es wurden Unterschriften geleistet und Dinge in Ordnung gebracht.   
Die Leitung der Arbeiten auf dem Gut und an Levinas' neuem Haus in Levinas' und des Bullen treue Hände gelegt.  
Abschiedsworte zu den Arbeitern gesprochen, Abschiedsgeschenke an sie verteilt.


	80. Chapter 80

Dorians leichtes Reisegepäck wurde auf die Packtaschen seines treuen Pferdes verladen, der Sattel und das Zaumzeug poliert und dem treuen Platinus angelegt.

Dorian hatte die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl, als würde das alles an ihm vorüberziehen, ohne dass er wirklich daran beteiligt wäre. Er fühlte sich leer und so, als wäre alle nur ein seltsamer Traum, und er würde gleich schreiend hochfahren und erwachen, sich erschrocken im Raume umschauen und dann Trost suchend in die Arme des friedlich schlafenden Bullen kuscheln, wissend, dass Träume ihm nichts anhaben können und alles in bester Ordnung wäre.

Doch das war es nicht.


	81. Chapter 81

Lucianus und seine Männer waren bereits aufgesessen.   
Der Magister hatte sich von dem Bullen in ausgesuchter, wenngleich eiskalter Höflichkeit verabschiedet.  
Dorian dagegen hatte ihn gebeten, mit seinen Begleitern schon einmal langsam vorweg zu reiten. Er würde sie an er Grenze des Weingutes einholen und dort zu ihnen stoßen.

"Wir erwarten Euch dort, Dorian Pavus," sagte Lucianus, und die Worte:  
"und wir erwarten von Euch, dass Ihr auch tatsächlich dort eintrefft. Wagt es nicht, Euch Eurer Pflicht zu entziehen," schwangen unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Nun, Dorian hatte nicht vor, sich dem zu entziehen. Auch wenn es ihm noch so schwer fiel.


	82. Chapter 82

Die Reiter entschwanden im Staub des von der Herbstsonne ausgetrockneten Weges den Blicken der Zurückgebliebenen.

Dorian, bereits angetan mit seinem Reisegewand, wandte sich dem Bullen zu.  
Er legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte sich an ihn und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihm fest.  
Er schniefte und einige Tränen flossen auf die bloße Brust des Bullen.

"Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Bulle," sagte er leise.  
"Ich weiß."  
"Doch ich kann nicht anders."  
"Auch das weiß ich. Du tust das richtige, Dorian. Und ich liebe dich dafür nur um so mehr."  
Der Bulle küsste ihn sanft auf sein Haar.


	83. Chapter 83

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.   
Dann fragte der Bulle:  
"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"  
Dorian schluckte.  
"Ja," sagte er. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich werde zu dir zurückkommen, mein Gatte. Wir werden hier leben, in Frieden und Ruhe. Aber erst nachdem ich dort, in Tevinter, die Dinge, die mir wichtig sind, auf den wichtigen Weg gebracht und die Fortschritte, die ich mir vorgenommen habe, erreicht habe."  
Er drückte sich noch fester an den großen, starken Qunari.  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich würde es nicht schaffen ohne die Hoffnung darauf."  
Und doch war ihnen beiden klar: So viel konnte geschehen.   
So viel dazwischenkommen.


	84. Chapter 84

"Ich muss gehen," sagte Dorian.  
"Ja. Du musst gehen," sagte der Bulle und gab ihm noch einen, einen letzten Kuss und dann einen auffordernden Klaps auf den Hintern.  
"Ab mit dir. Die Zukunft liegt vor dir, Herrscher von Tevinter."  
"Noch bin ich das nicht," sagte Dorian und lächelte.   
"Doch du wirst der beste sein, den Tevinter je hatte," sagte der Bulle.  
"Vielleicht, allerdings werden das nicht alle so sehen," seufzte Dorian.

Er drehte sich um, nahm Platinus' Zügel aus Levinas' Händen und schwang sich in den Sattel.  
Levinas trat zu ihm heran.  
"Ich wünsche euch eine sicherer Reise," sagte er, …


	85. Chapter 85

"...und eine gesunde Wiederkehr."  
Dorian streckte seine Hände in einer Geste der Freundschaft nach Levinas aus, der sie ergriff.  
"Levinas," sagte Dorian, "ich vertraue dir meinen Mann an. Bitte versprich mir, dass du gut auf ihn aufpasst."  
Der kleine, zierliche Elf warf einen etwas zweifelnden Blick auf den riesenhaften Qunari, und sagte mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen:  
"Selbstverständlich, Dorian, ich werde ihn notwendigenfalls mit meinem Leben verteidigen."

Allein bei der Vorstellung musste nun auch Dorian grinsen, und trotz allen Kummers schlich sich dadurch ein wenig mehr Leichtigkeit in sein Herz.  
Wieder einmal bewies sich, dass Levinas ein guter Freund war.


	86. Chapter 86

"Vertraue uns," sagte der Bulle.  
"Hier wird alles so laufen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wir werden das Gut so führen, als wäre deine sorgende Hand und dein kluger Kopf noch immer hier. Und wir werden jeden Tag alles so hergerichtet haben, dass es zu deinem Empfang bereit steht. Wann immer du wieder hier sein wirst. Morgen, in ein paar Jahren erst, am hellen Tage oder mitten in der Nacht. Dein Bett wird für dich bereit sein, ein Bad und eine Mahlzeit auf dich warten. Vor allem aber meine Arme und mein Herz."  
"Danke," sagte Dorian. "Ich danke euch beiden sehr."


	87. Chapter 87

Er zog Platinus an den Zügeln und dirigierte des Pferd in Richtung des Weges, der vom Haus fortführte.   
"Lebt wohl. Lebe wohl, geliebter Gatte. Lebe wohl, mein guter Freund."  
"Lebe wohl, Dorian," sagte der Bulle.  
"Lebe wohl, Freund," sagte Levinas, und der warmherzige Elf fühlte nun auch Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern.

Der Bulle schaute Dorian hinterher, wie seine elegante Gestalt auf dem edlen Sattel und dem edlen Pferd langsam aber sicher den Weg entlang ritt.   
Eine ganze Weile noch sah er ihm nach.  
Dorian drehte sich nicht mehr um, denn der Abschied fiel ihm auch so schon schwer genug.


	88. Chapter 88

Selbst als Dorian seinen Blicken schon entschwunden war, sah der Bulle ihm noch hinterher. Vor seinem inneren Augen noch immer die schmale Gestalt des Geliebten.  
Seine Augen brannten und sein Herz schmerzte. 

Erst als Levinas sich räusperte, riss er sich zusammen und riss sich vom Anblick des Weges los, auf dem der Staub, den die Hufe der Pferde aufgewirbelt hatten, sich inzwischen wieder gelegt hatte.

Sein Blick traf den Blick aus Levinas' Augen.  
Der Elf sah ihn freundlich an und sagte leise:  
"Lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen, Eiserner Bulle. Es gibt viel zu tun, und... es wird Euch ablenken."


	89. Chapter 89

Einige Wochen später kamen Nachrichten aus Tevinter.   
Der Neue Archon hatte seine Platz im Herrscherhaus von Tevinter eingenommen.   
Und er hieß Dorian Pavus.

Der Bulle war hin und hergerissen zwischen Stolz und Angst.  
Doch der Stolz überwog. Immerhin war Dorian ein Kämpfer, der sowohl im tatsächlichen Kampf mit Händen und Waffen erfahren war und der darüber hinaus auch das feine Spiel der Intrigen beherrschte, wie kein zweiter.  
Der Winter kam. Die Arbeiten an Levinas Haus nahmen einen großen Teil seiner Zeit und seiner Arbeit ein.  
Der Winter ging, das nächste Frühjahr brachte frische Blüten und neue Nachrichten aus dem Norden.


	90. Chapter 90

Es waren nicht nur gute Nachrichten:  
Auf Dorian, der darum kämpfte, die Dinge durchzusetzen, die ihm wichtig waren, war ein Anschlag verübt worden. Doch man hatte ihm kein Haar gekrümmt; die Angreifer jedoch hatten nicht überlebt.  
Dieser erste bleib nicht der letzte Versuch, Dorian aus dem Wege zu schaffen, denn er erfüllte die Erwartungen der Mächtigen in Tevinter nicht in jeder Hinsicht: Er redete ihnen nicht nach dem Munde, sondern setzte die Abschaffung der Sklaverei durch, nach langen, harten Kämpfen. Und auch weitere Verbesserungen für die armen einfachen Leute im Land.   
Er brachte mehr Toleranz in die Gesetze ein und...


	91. Chapter 91

...schuf so ein besseres Miteinander.  
Nicht jeder war damit einverstanden. Aber über die Jahre hinweg stabilisierte sich alles und die neue Ordnung im Land, die den Mächtigen immer noch genug Macht und den Reichen immer noch genug Reichtum ließ, hatte sich verwurzelt und hatte nun einen festen Stand.

Der Bulle lebte ein ruhiges, aber sehnsüchtiges Leben auf dem Weingut.  
Das Gut florierte.  
Der Wein war bald weit bekannt und beliebt.

Levinas' Haus wurde ein schönes Heim für seine stetig wachsende Familie, denn seine Frau war nicht nur schön und klug, sondern auch überaus kinderlieb und so wuchs ihre Kinderschar an.


	92. Chapter 92

Aus dem Frühling wurde der Sommer, aus dem Sommer wieder der Herbst. Und ehe sichs der Bulle versah, war es schon ein ganzes Jahr her, dass Dorian auf dem Wege, der vom Hof durch die Weinberge führte, davon geritten war.

Es kamen immer mal wieder Boten von Norden, die Nachrichten brachten.  
Aber auch Briefe.

Es waren Liebesbriefe, die Dorian, nicht als Archon von Tevinter, sondern als Gatte und Geliebter schrieb. Briefe voller Sehnsucht. Voller Hingabe. Voller Hoffnung.  
Er schrieb sich von der Seele, wie sehr sein Mann ihm fehlte. Wie sehr er sich nach seinen Küssen und seinen warmen Berührungen verzehrte.


	93. Chapter 93

Aus einem Jahr wurde ein zweites. Aus dem zweiten ein drittes...  
Der Bulle verfolgte weiterhin alles, was aus dem Norden an Informationen zu ihnen drang. Und es waren gute Nachrichten, was das Reich betraf, aber auch die Beziehungen des Reichs zu anderen Ländern.   
Dorian machte seine Sache gut.

Und auch die Briefe wurden nicht weniger.  
Die Hoffnung in den Briefen ebenso nicht, und so hielt auch er, der Bulle, die Hoffnung aufrecht.

Es würde der Tag kommen, da Dorian den Herrschersitz in Tevinter hinter sich lassen würde.  
An dem er nach Hause kommen würde.   
Daran glaubte er. Tief und fest.


	94. Chapter 94

Jahr um Jahr verging.  
Dein Weinstöcke auf dem Gut wuchsen, wurden älter und knorriger. Wurde gehegt und gepflegt, und neue wurden angepflanzt.

Levinas Kinder wuchsen heran und füllten den Hof und das Haus des Bullen mit Frohem Lachen, denn Levinas und seine Familie waren oft bei ihm zu Gast. Oft aßen sie gemeinsam zu Abend.

Die jungen Pferde aus dem Jahr von Dorians Fortgang wurden zu stolzen, schönen Tieren.  
Die Welpen der Mabari, in jenem Jahr geworfen, zu starken, kampferprobten Tieren.

Die Zeit verging.  
Ein Jahr nach dem anderen.

Des Bullen Kinnbart durchzogen silbergraue Fäden.  
Und auch Dorians dunkles Haar.


	95. Chapter 95

Und nun war wieder Sommer, Spätsommer um genau zu sein, die Trauben begannen zu reifen, nicht mehr lange, bis die Weinlese beginnen würde.  
In wenigen Wochen, im Herbst, würde es zehn Jahre her sein, zehn verdammte lange Jahre, dass Dorian gegangen war und dem Reich von Tevinter und damit auch dem Rest von Thedas Veränderungen und Fortschritt gebracht hatte.

Da kam ein Rabe von Norden mit einer Botschaft.

Es war ein Brief von Dorian.   
Ein dicker schwerer Brief mit einem Siegel darauf.  
Der Bulle nahm ihn in Empfang, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl auf der Terrasse und begann zu lesen.


	96. Chapter 96

Der Brief entglitt seinen Händen.  
Besorgt hob Levinas, der ihm den Brief übergeben hatte, ihn auf und sah dem Bullen ins Gesicht.  
"Ist etwas... geschehen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Bulle sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Dorian...er..."

Levinas wurde kalkweiß. War Dorian etwas passiert? Hatte nun doch ein Feind sich als stärker als er erwiesen? Der Elf richtete sich auf das schlimmste ein. Es würde den Bullen brechen. Da war er sich sicher.

Doch der Bulle räusperte sich, und als er seine Stimme wieder hatte, sagte er mit Unglauben und langsam aufkeimender Freude:  
"Er kommt zurück, Levinas! Dorian kommt zurück!"


	97. Chapter 97

Und wirklich.  
Die Lage im Reich war stabil. Ein Nachfolger, der Dorians Ansichten teilte, und der der Unterstützung der breiten Masse sicher sein konnte, stand bereit.  
Und Dorian, den die Jahre der Herrschaft viel Kraft gekostet hatten, machte sich bereit, zurückzukehren.

Nach Hause.

Zu seinem Mann, auf sein Weingut.  
In die Arme dessen, der ihn noch genau so liebte, wie vor zehn Jahren, als er gegangen war.

Zehn Jahre lang hatten sie sich nicht gesehen.  
Hatten sich geschrieben, einander Botschaften gesandt.

Doch nun... sollten sie sich wiedersehen.

Der Bulle zitterte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Er kommt zurück!"


	98. Chapter 98

"Er kommt zurück!"

Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich die Nachricht auf dem Gut.  
Und alle freuten sie sich.  
Die Arbeiter hatten ihn als guten und freundlichen Gutsherren geschätzt.  
Levinas hatte ihn gemocht und empfand ihn, genau wie den Bullen, nach all der Zeit noch immer als Freund.

"Er kommt zurück!" sagte der Bulle zu einem alten Mabari, der damals ein Welpe gewesen war.  
Der wedelte mit dem Schwanz, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was seinen Herren so erfreute. 

"Er kommt zurück!" sagte er ebenso zu den Pferden im Stall, die freundlich schnaubten und mit ihren Ohren spielten.

"Er kommt zurück!"


	99. Chapter 99

„Morgen kommt er zurück!“

Inzwischen war Herbst und Dorian hatte sich für den nächsten Tag angekündigt.

Aufgeregt stapfte der Bulle umher, und während Levinas ruhig und systematisch wie immer alles für Dorians Empfang vorbereitete, half er hier und half dort und stiftete doch dabei mehr Chaos als wirklich zu helfen.  
Doch niemand nahm es ihm übel, denn alle sahen seine große Freude, seinen Mann, den er nach wie vor über alles liebte, nach zehn langen Jahren nun endlich, endlich wieder zu sehen.

Und so sah man es ihm nach, dass er in seiner Aufregung und Freude keine wirkliche Hilfe war.


	100. Chapter 100

"Heute kommt er zurück!"

Der Bulle war ein Nervenbündel.  
Wird er mich noch lieben, dachte er. Wird er sich sehr verändert haben? Habe ich mich sehr verändert?

Oder kommt im letzten Moment noch etwas dazwischen?

Schließlich war es nachmittags, als es hieß: "Sie kommen! Sie sind schon an der Grenze zum Gut!"

Der Bulle sprang auf sein Pferd und ritt dem Trupp entgegen.

Und da war er.  
Sein Dorian.

Die schlanke Gestalt.

Das glückliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie sprangen beide von ihren Pferden, rannten aufeinander zu, fielen sich in die Arme.

Nun mochte kommen, was wolle.

Dorian war zurück.


End file.
